Ace
"You're getting tricky!" Ace is the first major form of Equinox, and the B form. It is the only form to levitate itself with it's Glitcher. It is a Zoner Archetype due to it's Z range and power. Moveset *'Z - Card Storm' **Ace very swiftly shoots a white orb out of it's left arm. This ball has a trail of cards following it, and when it hits anything physical it explodes. This explosion deals very good damage, and it leaves behind on the ground a card effect that does DoT when stepped on. Alternates Ace currently has no alternates. Trivia * Ace was originally called Ace-Of-Spades, but was renamed to Ace. Lore When Sigma City attempted to transform someone into a Star Soul like the other Cintilla Federation cities, they made a mistake and had to abort mid-transformation. The subject still became a Star Soul, but instead of becoming a Star Soul through sheer power, his status as a Star Soul was gained through his drastically heightened intelligence (and perhaps better luck). The Sigma City decided that he would still be very useful provided he was given a powerful ability, but they were unable to give much power to the subject. The subject registered at PL 3, but because of his intelligence, could be capable of defeating a PL 6 or higher. He particularly liked playing cards, and because of his Star Soul traits, he had become unbeatable in most card games. Because of this, he was named Ace. One day, while Ace was playing poker with Retribution (who was about to become Supremacy out of anger from losing), he heard other people talking, confused by something. Ace got up and looked out the window to find that he had been transported to the present day, along with the entire Alpha City. He was able to figure out what happened almost instantly, but didn't know how to react to it. He then saw some explosions on the tallest Alpha City tower, which was a coordinated escape of the most powerful Star Souls imprisoned in the tower. Fortunately for the entire Alpha City, almost none of the Star Souls that escaped attacked it. But suddenly, Error crashed into the building Ace was in. The building and some surrounding it were leveled by Error, and Ace was flung out of the city. Fortunately, Ace was unharmed by the fall because of his ability to hover above ground (and maybe some luck), but he was injured by Error's attack. Then Ace noticed that there was a strange piece of machinery holding a glowing blue orb next to him. When Ace touched the ball, he was given much more power than he had before, then he saw Error approaching him at full speed. Ace unleashed a massive burst of energy with the power given by the orb, immediately subduing Error and also causing Ace to lose consciousness. When Ace woke up a few hours later, he was in a hospital. To his surprise, his wounds had healed almost completely thanks to Benevolence, a Star Soul with the ability to heal rather than destroy. Retribution was also there, but he was just there to win at least one game of poker. Ace then destroyed Retribution at poker again. Ace was unable to use his power for a few days after the event, but in that time, he was able to enjoy playing cards with other Star Souls anyway. Now, he's probably playing cards with Rainbow. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore